Fountains
by Caffie
Summary: HYxRP, story. - Not really finished, more like abandoned for the time being, free for continuation by another - 4 chapters
1. 1 -- The Fountain

Fountains A:hover {color #9900CC; text-decoration: overline; pont-family: Arial Narrow; pont-weight: bold} 

**Fountains --1**

by Cattie

Romance / Angst?

She sat carefully on the marble edge of the fountain, gazing deep into it's depths.

Her hand reached out, of it's own will, and rested above her reflection in the pitch black midnight water.

Ash blonde hair, escaping from it's usual bun because of her sudden run, slate blue eyes filling with tears, tears that threatened to spill over her face and drop into the water.

She couldn't cry, she wouldn't.

If she cried, it would be admitting a defeat. It would break her.

Her hand rested barely inches above the water.

She took in her appearance again, her wild looks filled with pain.

She swung her hand down, viciously into the water, breaking her reflection into a million shards, water cascading over the side of the fountain, covering her blue dress with the freezing liquid.

Time froze momentarily, water suspended glittering in it's downward arc. Then it fell.

Tears sprung from her eyes, and she dropped to her knees, not caring or noticing that she was now in the fountain.

Water shot up from the central decoration suddenly, pouring over her frail body, shining in the moonlight.

Her shoulder's shook, a wrenching sob tore through her body, a word fell from her lips, then she dropped into the water, her body still as death.

As the word floated away on the breeze, a young boy, with unruly brown hair listened. "Heero..." she had whispered, with her shallow breath.

His prussian blue eyes flashed, and a word fell from his lips, meeting the girl's word, swirling around in the air.

"Relena..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Okay, disclaimer: Not mine.

[][1]e-mail me your comments!! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!!!

Now that's done, I'm sooooo sorry it's short!! I'm totally awful at writing long chapters... so usually I call them parts... I hope parts are meant to be kinda shorter anyways... 

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



	2. 2 -- The Morning After

Fountains --2 A:hover {color #9900CC; text-decoration: overline; pont-family: Arial Narrow; pont-weight: bold} 

**Fountains --2**

by Cattie

Romance / Angst?

Relena sat up tiredly, every muscle in her body screaming that it ached.

She rubbed her eyes sluggishly, and threw back the bed clothes, before she realized.

_I'm in my own bed_

Now, that wasn't such an unusual occurrence, but seeing as how her last memories of last night including falling into the fountain, and **not** going back to her room, it was a surprise.

She glanced down at herself, and noticed another thing.

She was **not** in the same clothes as last night.

_Sensible, really. I could have caught pneumonia or something out there. I could have died._

_'But that's what you wanted.'_

That nasty inner voice was bothering her again.

It was so annoying, shame it was always right.

Relena tried to dredge through her patchy memory of the previous night.

_Anger_

That was the primary emotion that flashed through with her memories.

She remembered hitting someone.

_But who?_

_'Heero?'_

_No_

_'Wufei?'_

_No_

_'Trowa?!'_

_No_

_'Quatre?!?!'_

_Definitely__ not._

_So who?_

_'Duo. You whacked Duo right in the face'_

_I did?_

_'Yep'_

_I can't have!_

_'You did.'_

_Sane people don't go around hitting people!_

_'Girl, you're talking to yourself. And in love with a guy who tries to kill you every time he sees you. How more **insane** can you get?'_

_Shut Up._

Relena dismissed the annoying voice, which seemed strangely familiar, and stood up, her body aching in protest.

"Ow...." a small moan escaped her mouth, her muscles stretching against their will.

"No way did I hit Duo... and I didn't run out to the fountain and take my temper out on it. I don't do that. Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft does **not** do things like that." Relena spoke aloud to herself, as she walked slowly over to her wardrobe.

"You did." another voice came from the open doorway, and Relena whirled around to see the taller figure of Lucrezia Noin.

As what the older woman had said sunk in, Relena put her hand to her head and sighed.

"So I did..."

"Yes, you did"

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did I hit Duo, and get mad at the fountain, of all things?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not at all. I just remember... brown hair... and the fountain... water everywhere... my dress was soaked... blue eyes... staring at me... they kind of looked like H-"

"Don't say it" interrupted Zeches, from his new position in the doorway.

"But Zeches, he was H-"

"**Don't** say it." Zeches voice dropped dangerously low, warning Relena not to continue.

"He was Heero!! It was him! It was **Heero**!!" Relena cried out, cutting off whatever Zeches was going to say next.

Zeches turned on his heel and walked out, Noin following with a small, sypathetic smile to Relena.

She stood there, eye's wide, mouth agape, still standing there in her white nightgown.

"It was... Heero?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, next bit done, seeeee... I'm continuing... Is this quick enough, Ryo-chan? = Þ

[][1]e-mail me your comments!!

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



	3. 3 -- His Side

Fountains A:hover {color #9900CC; text-decoration: overline; pont-family: Arial Narrow; pont-weight: bold} 

**Fountains --3**

by Cattie

Romance / Angst?

Heero stood in the deep shadows on Relena's balcony, his intense prussian blue eyes focusing on the blonde girl standing in the middle of the room, still in her night-dress, her hand resting on the wardrobe door, facing away from him.

"Relena..."

As she shook herself back to reality, out of the day-dream she had been in, he allowed his thoughts to wander. To last night, specifically.

Relena had been having a bad day, anyone who knew her should have known just by looking, but she kept it well hidden from everyone else.

Heero noticed, even if the idiot pilot of Deathscythe Hell hadn't.

The force with which she clenched her hands, the way her smile was always bright, forced, the way her body was stiff, the way her eyes shone with un-fallen tears and bottled anger.

Oh yes, Heero had noticed. But he seemed to be the only one who had.

Even Zeches and Noin hadn't noticed that the young Vice Foreign-Minister was about to snap.

And she did, with predictable style.

She had just finished a particularly grueling conversation with an old gentleman, a minor representative from colony L1.

He had been arguing about something or other, and Relena had taken a harsh opposite view to it.

Heero had been staring at her during the conversation, noting the way her ash blonde hair shone under the lights, her dress hanging off her slender frame, which had been recently getting slimmer and slimmer, and the way her blue eyes glittered with passion, with the heat of the argument.

Those eyes, that had suddenly filled with tears, causing Heero to jump up from his hiding place and move closer to the balcony doors.

She had then, politely, excused herself from the discussion, her eyes filling more with un-shed tears as she walked towards the other gundam pilots, who were near the refreshment table. Not surprising, considering Duo's stomach.

As she walked, her shoulder slumped, her constant smile fell and her pace became saddened.

As she reached her position, next to Duo and his massive plate of food, the smile was plastered back onto her face, but her eyes retained the sadness.

She then sat next to Duo, who hadn't yet seen her, and allowed her head to hang, her hands twisting round each other in her lap.

Duo continued his story, about god-knows-what, and part of it seemed to anger Relena.

She stood, anger radiating from her, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room, and tapped Duo on the shoulder.

The pilot of Deathscythe Hell then turned, slowly, looking as if he knew a mad Relena was behind him, and he was trying to prolong his life.

The impact of her hand across his cheek had echoed through-out the newly silent room.

As she realized she was being watched by everyone in the room, the tears hiding in her eyes fell, cascading down her cheeks.

She had then turned, ran towards the balcony doors, throwing them open and running to the gardens, almost knocking Heero over.

That's when Heero had followed her, running past the wide open balcony doors, pausing only to give Duo a death glare to rival any he had ever given before.

He had finally caught up with her when she was sitting there, on the edge of the fountain, staring at her reflection in the midnight black waters.

He had stood there as she stared, then brought her hand down, smashing her reflection, sending missiles of water droplets everywhere.

As she sat there, water cascading around her, time stopped for Heero. He was unable to do anything but stare at the girl in front of him.

However, once she had crumpled to her knees in the fountain, his body seemed to regain some control, and he moved towards her.

Then, as she collapsed in the fountain, whispering his name, her name fell from his lips, and he raced towards her.

As he stood, inches from her prone figure, an internal battle had raged.

If he touched her, took her back, he would never be able to go back.

But they had already seen him, he could never go back.

In one quick motion he had stepped into the fountain and picked up her body, cradling it close, feeling comforted as he heard her shallow breathing.

He had then taken her back to the balcony, Zeches, Noin and the other pilots meeting him at the doors.

He held her close as many voices flew at him, and simply walked up to her room, laying her down on her bed.

Only then did he acknowledge any of the others, speaking to Noin, as he kept his eyes on Relena's figure on the bed.

"She need's to be changed out of those clothes. She's overworked also. She needs a holiday" had been his simple words, as he stood, reluctant to leave her side, but knowing someone else would have to dress her.

Duo then rushed into the room, braid flying, violet eyes full with regret, hurt and confusion.

"How's Oujo-san? I never meant to get her angry, it was just a joke, I didn't mean it!" Duo had yelled, shocking anyone who wasn't used to the rowdy gundam pilot.

Click.

Heero had pointed his gun at Duo before anyone had the chance to answer his question.

"Whoa, Heero, buddy, think before pointing that thing"

"What did you say to her?" had been Heero's only response.

"It was a joke! Honestly! I never meant to upset her!" Duo protested, as Heero walked closer.

"What did you say to her?" Heero's voice queried, carrying a note of danger for his braided friend.

"Really, it was just a joke! I never meant for Oujo-san to hear it! It was just a joke about you and he-" Duo's voice was becoming high-pitched with danger, Heero's gun pressing in his stomach, until Relena had moaned in her sleep.

"Heero..."

He then dashed to her side, leaving the pilot of Deathscythe Hell standing there, looking for all the world like a fish out of water, with his mouth hanging wide open.

A similar look was evident on Zeches face, but Noin simply smiled, and walked towards the brown haired boy who was kneeling at Relena's side.

"Heero... We need to get her changed. You can come back in a few minutes."

He had then stood, turning and following the wide-mouthed Duo out of the room, muttering only one thing.

"Shut your mouth, fish-boy"

Heero had been allowed back into Relena's room after a few minutes, and when he walked in she had been changed into a white night-dress, her soaked dress from earlier taken away.

He sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her face, willing her to awake.

"Heero?..."

His eyes had flown open, upon hearing her voice, and seeing her slate blue eyes flicker open.

His hand flew to her face, without his will, resting on her cheek.

"You need some sleep, Relena. Go back to sleep" he had commanded, but his eyes had held a kindness that took the edge of his impassionate tone.

She had obeyed him then, eyes fluttering shut, breathing becoming regular and deep.

His hand had stayed on her ice cold cheek, watching her sleep.

He stayed there for a few hours, then retreated to the shadows of her room, later her balcony, always watching her for anything that could be wrong.

He had stayed there until now, standing on her balcony, watching her still.

Suddenly, she fell, gasping to the floor, he body wracked with vicious coughs.

He was at her side as soon as he could wrestle the doors open, holding her in his arms, patting her back until she reagined her breath.

She stayed looking down for a minute, then raised her face to his, the shock evident.

"You... you..."

"It was me, Relena."

"You came back?"

"Yes, I came back. And this time I'm not leaving"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, aren't you proud?! You'd better be!! This is the longest chapter I've **ever** written, I think. And I've managed 3 parts to a fic in 1 day!! Wow... That's alot for me....

Anyways, Plz review!! [][1]e-mail me your comments!!

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



	4. 4 -- Illness

Fountains A:hover {color #9900CC; text-decoration: overline; pont-family: Arial Narrow; pont-weight: bold} 

**Fountains --4**

by Cattie

Romance / Angst?

"And this time I'm not leaving"

_'The words I had wanted to hear the most, from his lips, had come._

_I had imagined many times this moment, me hugging him, crying, finally gathering the courage to place my lips on his, but never what happened._

_It was never meant to go so ..... wrong ...._

_I must have worried him to death, just collapsing like that._

_I guess I did get my wish though._

_Sitting by that fountain, I wished to die._

_I wanted nothing more in the whole world, at that very moment, than to simply die._

_But he protected me, like he promised too, then said those words to me._

_Oh why couldn't I find the strength to reply?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero!! Heero, man, what on Earth happened?!?"

Heero's head jerked slightly at the mention of his name, but never rose, his eyes seemingly glued to the tiled floor.

"Heero, man, answer me! All we've heard is that Oujo-san collapsed! What happened?!"

The braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell was here. Any person with working ears could tell, as well as anyone who he had bowled over, while heading towards his friend.

_'He's the reason she's in here...'_

That voice was back, that nagging little voice in the back of Heero's mind, which so often spoke up where emotions were concerned, especially with Relena.

Suddenly Duo found himself looking down the barrel of Heero's gun, a surprisingly familiar sight for him.

"Heero... man, I just asked how Oujo-san is... what can I possibly have done this time?!"

Duo's voice was slightly different to his usual joking, free, cheerful speech.

Each word seemed painful, harsh, deadly serious.

"I know I was the one who sent her over the edge. Believe me, if I could change it, I would. But it's happened, Heero, you have to realize it."

"She never said anything back."

"What?!" Duo's voice was laced with sadness, and reverberated with the shock at what Heero had said.

"I told her I would never leave her, then she fell."

Duo ventured to look up then, almost knowing and dreading the sea of emotions Heero's prussian eyes would be.

"She just collapsed in my arms. Her body just fell. Why her? Why me?! Just after I had realized I loved her, Why?"

Heero's normally monotone voice shook with emotion, the very emotion that was tearing him up inside at that moment.

"Duo, what if she doesn't make it?"

"She will, man. She'd fight anything just to be with you."

A sad smile glittered on Duo's face, holding so much hope, and a small, hopeful smile lingered momentarily on Heero's face, his oh so cold eyes burning with unsaid love. Love for the peaceful girl lying in the next room over, recovering from the flu.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hahahahahaha!! You all thought I was making her die, didn't ya!!? Well, tough, she has the flu. And I know Heero and Duo are over-reacting, but Heero's in loooooove, and that makes you sooo silly, and Duo is ....well.... Duo. And we all love him for it, ne?

Anywayz, you should know how it goes by now, Me needs reviews, me loooooves reviews, and me stayed up after getting no sleep for 3 days straight, at-least!!, just to write this for you. Pleeeeeeeeeeease [][1]e-mail me your comments!!

I dun really think I need to put anymore disclaimers on this stuff, You already have 3 just on this fic!!

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



End file.
